Feel Good Inc
by keythecoward
Summary: Helga is the head of her department. She is the boss, gets a fat paycheck every month and her life is going great...that is until Arnold starts working in the same department. Now she has to try and keep her darkest secrets hidden from him, and it's really not that easy. Especially not when he seems so determined to bring everything out into the light. Office AU. Angst Warning.
1. Chapter 1

**Feel Good Inc.**

The chair creaked and groaned as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Her leg was bouncing out of control and she didn't have the will power to get it under control when she was this nervous. In fact, all of her will power was being diverted to currently not bolting out the door, through the cubicle and down the stairs like a mad woman. She settled for constant bouncing and her nails tapping on the desk as she glared at the piece of paper in front of her.

She couldn't believe this slipped past her and that she couldn't catch it in time. They always had new hires in large batches so she hated reading through personal files and learning names to match with faces. It never really mattered because 80% of them would be gone within the month.

That was her job. Weed out the weak. Maintain top efficiency in the department that she was in charge of. She read through the resumes. All the resume before she put her stamp on them whether or not to approve them for being hired, let alone stay.

And she knew this name had not been in her pile. She would've remember straight up burning a resume in her office.

She glared at the name staring back at her.

ARNOLD SHORTMAN

How the hell did the Departments manager in head office get a hold of this fucking resume, let alone approve it. Although Gerald might have something to do with it. Nosy bastard.

She physically slapped her hand on her thigh to stop the bouncing. She took a few deep breaths and cooled her temper. There was no use in getting riled up in her office alone with the blinds open. Glancing at the small clock on her desk she looked up and towards the small silver elevator doors across the sea of cubicles.

The first batch of the new hires would be coming in soon. She didn't know if Arnold was going to be right in the 8 am batch or in the lunch break batch. But all she could do was either start on a report that was inevitably going to get interrupted or go and get some coffee from the staff room. She sighed and stood up, deciding the latter of the two sounded better and would maybe help dull the ache in her head. Not likely.

As Helga made her way down the narrow hallway, she passed a few people who noticeably looked anywhere but her. She held her head up high and squared her shoulders back. Training her gaze forward and on her objective. Coffee.

An intern was there chatting with someone else from the past she rather avoid just at this moment. _Lila Sawyer._ She was nice enough, Helga got over her insecurities about the redhead in high school due to a certain incident they both agreed to keep quiet. They seem to be merry enough on their own and Helga didn't really want to dive into office talk right now. She just wanted to hole up in her office with the biggest cup of joe she could make without being called a coffee hog.

She gave a nod to Lila and made a Beeline for the freshly brewed pot. Grateful to whatever glorious angel made regular and not decaf.

Helga didn't even register that someone had asked her a question until she felt a tap on her shoulder. She glanced back to see Lila and the intern smiling at her.

"Uh.. yeah?"

"You must be a total zombie before you get your coffee, how did you even get here?" The intern joked. His laugh was loud and unnecessary this early.

"You know I'm your boss right?" She smiled as she watched the color drain from his face. He fumbled for an apology before she laughed "I'm messing with you. Sometime I don't even know how I can roll out of bed without the stuff" She cracked a smile to make him relax again. Helga never did drop that habit of watching people squirm. He laughed nervously and excused himself to leave the two women alone.

"Still quick with a tongue I see" Lila chirped and started pouring water into an empty kettle.

"Yep" Helga popped her P as she dropped four cubes of sugar into her coffee and stirred.

"No cream?" Helga shook her head in response before taking a long sip. "Well I have to admit, I haven't heard you tease anyone is a long time. But rumor is that is gonna change soon right? You remember Arnold? I heard he was hired with this new batch. Gerald recommended him to Big Joe" Helga nearly choked on the piping hot Java. Lila just continued on preparing her cup of tea, grabbing a couple of cues of sugar. "I figured you helped it along-"

"No way!" Helga wiped her mouth with a napkin "There's no way in hell I would've let that...that football head anywhere near my department" She grumbled as Lila looked at her curiously. Nice to know she was right about Gerald. Jerk.

Helga checked herself over to make sure there were no coffee stains on her professional attire before she finally met Lila's gaze. She didn't know if it was the taste of office coffee or the taste of an almost forgotten insult on her tongue, but when Lila looked at her, she felt vulnerable for a moment.

"Oh Helga, if I didn't know any better I'd say we were back in fourth grade again. Although that would be ever so lovely not having to be a phone operator" She giggled. Helga grumbled and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You are a secretary to Sid not a phone operator, and may I remind you that I am as well you boss" She said with less bravado and a softer tone. Lila chuckled and took a sip of her tea

"Oh Helga, that threat never scares me" She waved her off with a wink and continued down the hall and took a turn towards Sid's office. She felt bad. Kinda. Before her Sid went through secretaries left, right and center. Dating them, hitting on them, cheating on them. Usually causing a lot of paperwork flowing her way. Normally she would fire someone for being so unprofessional and to be fair, she did once.

But he is also the only reason a very large customer buys from her company. Sid pulled a stunt with this customer to get his job back and he was always so smug about it. That why when she saw Lila in a batch of new hires, Helga went to some lengths to make sure she could perform well enough to stay so she could fit her in that role for one reason and one reason only.

Sid knew Lila wasn't into men. But what was more important was that he wouldn't push that boundary with Lila because of a past friendship. Or at least she had hoped.

Miraculously he started getting more work done without office "distractions" and Helga would only hear scarcely when he was hitting on new employees or clients.

Rolling her shoulders and picking her mug of joe off the counter, Helga decided to head back to her office. Maybe she could just draw the blinds to a close and pretend not know about the hires and shuffle it onto someone else. Maybe Gerald since apparently, he thought this was a great freaking idea. Too bad recommending someone that your boss once devoted their entire heart to wasn't a fireable offense. She couldn't take it out on Gerald but venting to Pheebs about it might make her feel better.

...

Helga successfully made it to her office with no one either seeing her or bothering her. She didn't care which it was as she closed the blinds and turned down the dimmer light slightly so the harsh light wouldn't give her a headache. She was more grateful for the corner office than almost anything in the world at that moment and the years and corporate climbing paid off.

A small department she ran efficiently and nice comfy bonus for herself. The stack of documents she needed to review were calling a sirens song for her to dig through them. Work was the easiest way for her to relax oddly enough. Helga stretched and loosened her hair from her usual tight bun and shook it free. Loosening the bow at her neck and pulling out the pink ribbon and stuffing it in her pocket. Helga unbuttoned the first two notches of her dress shirt Almost at the cue of her sitting down, her desk phone rang with the secretary light blinking.

Sighing she picked up the receiver. "Yes?"

"Ms. Pataki you have an appointment at 2 pm today this afternoon" Helga frowned, not remembering anything scheduled for the day. Before she could ask who, the line dropped. She blinked once and then twice before rolling her eyes. She didn't have the time nor patience to actually care.

Without further distractions she dove into her pile of work, review data bundles that were compiled and sent to her work email about profits, read through for updated policies that had to be signed off on, basic review over large client files and organizing the accounts of the day. Helga also had to compile several reports for the day but it wasn't anything she couldn't handle. As long as she was out by 4.

At one-point Helga plugged her headphones and streamed calls back to her assistants' desk. Drowning out the world around and delving into a place where no other thoughts could reach her. Or so she thought.

She kept this nagging fear of having to see Arnold, even having their eyes meet might bring about something from long ago she locked away. Sometimes she forgot what she felt towards him those years ago. But now they kept resurfacing and eating at her. She didn't exactly have the expertise in this kind of situation, and it wasn't like she had many options to turn to when it came to getting advice for something like this unless it was online reddit forums.

At one-point Helga took her smoke break outside on the benches with the rest of the employees. Staring at her phone and scrolling through her news feed, puffing on the cigarette every so often, her brow raised at a few images but she could really say anything happened. She was still on edge, walking on razors as soon as she stepped out of her office. She knew it was ridiculous and stupid. She was the boss right? She could intimidate him into leaving the corporate rat race and she wouldn't have to worry about much beside an angry outburst from Gerald maybe.

But Helga almost felt disheartened into using those methods on him now. But she didn't care to dwell on those thought particular thoughts. Instead she went back in her office and slipped in the earphones and continued to drown out the world around her. Chewing through her report at a steady pace as he toes tapped to the beat of the song that blasted through the tiny ear buds. The world was a blur and not even a grumbling stomach could snap her out of her focus.

Not until someone turned up the light in her office causing her to wince, she pulled out the earphones and looked up ready to snarl at whoever the idiot was who interrupted her.

"Who the hell-" But she fell short.

At the door in the whole casual, professional attire, were Gerald...and her worst nightmare in a daydream.

Arnold Shortman.

"Hey...Helga" He waved sheepishly. His hair was combed back, leaving his green eyes to bore into her. She almost squirmed on the spot. They both seemed silent and when she switches to analyze Gerald expression, she realized his brow shot up to the top of his hairline.

"Can I help the two of you?" She finally broke the minute-long silence. Something was suffocating the room and she couldn't tell what. She glanced at the clock to see it had reached 2 pm "You better make it quick I have an appointment coming up in a minute" She tapped her nails on the desk.

"I uh...I am your appointment?" Arnold chuckled nervously. Helga's eyes nearly bulged out and Gerald started looking curiously between the two.

"No...No you aren't" She blurted out.

"I...Yes? I am? I made the appointment with your secr-"

"Assistant, she likes to be called my assistant" He was referring to Nancy, the sweet old lady that was coming up to retire soon. She would greatly miss her but the old gal would deserve it. That was sarcasm. The old crone was a bitch.

"Well, I made the appointment with your assistant because I wanted to speak with you about something and meet my new boss...which I was surprised to find out was you heh" Helga was taken a back and a little annoyed. She stood up and rounded around her desk, keenly aware that both of them reacted like she was a wolf stalking her prey. Oh come on, this was ridiculous. She placed her hands on her waist and leaned on her hip.

"Alright then, Gerald if you will excuse us. This is an official appointment you made after all, and I do believe you have work to be doing" She raised part of her brow. She didn't miss the look of panic Arnold shot to his friend and she sighed. Her temper beginning to flare at the sight of two people acting like sheep towards her "Unless you made the appointment together?"

Why was she always giving this idiot the easy out?

The two nodded and she took steps past them and closed the door and dimmed the lights again, grumbling to them not to touch the settings again. She rounded her desk again and sat down, motioning them to sit in the two chairs in front of her desk.

Arnold rubbed the back of his neck. "So, It's been a while Helga-"

"Cut the pleasantries Mr. Shortman, we've known each other a while and I am busy" Helga set her chin in her hand. Gerald cleared his throat and loosened his tie.

"Alright Ms. Pataki," He cracked a smile at her. Helga felt her cheeks tint a bit before she unwillingly cracked a smile. She forced a scowl back on her face "Look, we all got past history with each other, me and you work together without problem, right? We just wanna make sure things go smoothly here. Everyone gettin' a fair chance so our department prospers and you get a big fat bonus from our productivity, right?"

He was smooth talking.

Helga saw this plenty when he was trying to smooth over rough fights with Phoebe. The way he used his flirtatious words in his flattery with her never went unnoted either. Never admitting it but she was kind of jealous Phoebe married someone so smooth. Gerald was one of a kind.

"Alright Gerald you are making the point you don't want me to bully Arnold out of the company. I'm not dumb, and I won't. That wouldn't be fair or ethical," They both seemed relieved for a moment "He is gonna leave because I'm giving him the worst job ever" She snickered when she saw their backs go ramrod straight. Both seemed to be searching for the words to say.

"Ha! You believed me. He has already been hired for a position that 'Big Joe' Put him in. Remember Gerald, you went above my head to get your friend hired here?" She began fiddling with a pen. Arnold looked between the two before settling n Gerald.

"She...She didn't know?" The blond man asked. Gerald shrugged.

"Thought she sniffed it out I mean-" Helga cleared her throat, interrupting Gerald.

"You mean what? What exactly do you mean about your boss?" She clicked the pen a couple of times.

"You just...uh..you look nice is all" Arnold swallowed nervously. That caught Helga off guard and made her teeth clench. Arnold steeled his nerves and looked up at Helga, her blue eyes expecting him to say something worthwhile in this appointment. "Look Helga...I need this job, I just don't want our personal history to affect our workplace and you look really nice you do but I-" Helga raised a brow questioningly. From what she was getting out of his fumbled words was...the most laughable outcome.

"So lemme get this straight Mr. Shortman," She didn't notice the flinch when called him that. "You are worried that what happened in our past is going to...what? Happen again here? If you don't mind me saying so...that is completely conceded of you" She crossed her legs and leaned back. Desperately trying to control her temper.

"Well it's just that one time you-" Arnold stopped himself. Looking at Gerald before silencing himself. Helga glanced between the two.

"Well, this was a big waste of time. Gerald, Mr. Shortman, back to work please" She pulled up her report on her monitor again. The pair looked at each other before shrugging and getting up and making their way towards the door. But before Arnold made it out the door Helga called out one last thing "And Mr. Shortman two things for future reference. Call me Ms. Pataki as everyone else does-"

"Gerald just called you Helga like six times in there"

"He is also married to my best friend," Arnold gave her that one "But what I was going to say is...Never mind. Just call me Miss. Pataki," She huffed before turning to Gerald "And that goes for you too! I told you that may only call me Helga outside of office hours,"

Gerald chuckled and Helga's cheeks flushed. A smile sneaking its way onto her face. "Like hell that's happening Helga," He snickered "I could call you Madame Fortress Mommy like Harold used to, or like I did last week in the pit"

Helga laughed and tried to cover it up with her hand "Oh Gerald, I told you, only in the bedroom" They both seemed to laugh at some kind of inside joke leaving Arnold standing there awkwardly.

Feelings from a long time ago kept nudging him from the back of his mind.

...

For Arnold it came to a great surprise how many of his old elementary and high school had ended up working for this company. To be fair it was a fairly large tech company that seemed to do a bit of everything and used Hillwood as a base of operations for their customer operations, which needed a lot of man power. It was good in a sense because the unemployment numbers dropped and they weren't tearing down neighborhoods to expand.

But at the same time Arnold could see how working the same job every day in a cubical came with few benefits of life. He wished travelling the world paid a bit more. We had only been in Hillwood for a month but he already missed the fresh air in the mountains and serenity of canyons and rock quarries.

Arnolds master plan was to work for five years and save up as much as he could. Once he had enough saved up, he would hit the road again and maybe join his parents on whatever dig site they are on at the time. Just keep his head down and get out of here all over again.

Besides money he could only say he came to Hillwood for his aging grandparents and nostalgia. Anywhere else probably could've given him the same results most likely. But could also argue that is was very refreshing to see most of his old classmates again and work alongside them. Most didn't have the most notable changes and he found it relaxing being able to fit back into a setting without much effort to do so.

But his appointment with Helga was more than a little off putting. He knew Helga almost his whole life and by far out of anyone who has changed, he had to say it was her. She was in charge of her own department and took on a lot of responsibility. He wondered what exactly had happened while he was away that made her change like that.

But he could only shrug it off.

Maybe he would find out in time but for now, he had to focus on learning what Gerald was showing him. He was grateful they chose his best friend for him to shadow over. Over emails Gerald actually seemed to like his "boring" job in the IT department. He was going over the basics when Gerald nudged him and nodded towards the door. He saw as she walked past with bag slung on her arm, that seemed to burst with folders of every colour. Phone nestled in between her shoulder and ear as she was going through her bag. Helga stood at the elevator and waited patiently.

"There goes the big bad boss" Gerald set his chin on her hand "Thought she was lookin' extra fine today for you huh? Maybe she's playing the hot and cold game again with you" Gerald wiggled his brows.

"I really hope not, had to deal that enough already" Arnold scoffed "Besides should you be saying that kind of stuff about your boss when you are married?" He raised a brow and Gerald held up his hands in defeat for a moment.

"Chill man, no harm in looking and saying a woman is pretty. Especially when it's obvious" Gerald leaned back in his chair. Arnold shook his head and took one last glance at Helga, he thought he would catch her staring…but she looked more preoccupied with the contents of the folder. He couldn't tell if he was relieved or suspicious of her new behavior. "But it was weird when she didn't do her daily checks with us. She normally walks in and asked for the day report and that stuff" He stroked his chin. A lazy smile on his face as he was staring at the screen.

Arnold wasn't really listening, he was too busy…well staring at his boss. _She was absolutely ignoring him!_

He couldn't help but smile.

Maybe he was out of the woods this time. Maybe all that time apart did something and he was finally free from the wrathful affections of Helga G. Pataki. He ignored the part of him that deflated at the thought and instead tuned back into his best friend talking about the latest basketball game he brought his kid to. Arnold smiled to himself as he was able to relax for the most part until something nagged at him through his gut and he tried for one last glance at Helga but the doors just closed as he looked up.

…

He wasn't really prepared for how pretty she looked when he first saw her. It wasn't even the long golden hair that cascaded down her shoulders, or those hooded blue eyes or puffy pink lips. It was her focus as she seemed to just block out the world with her headphones. She seemed in her most natural state and kind felt guilty having to interrupt her but Gerald messed with the light. He really wondered if it was because of him that she looked so nice. The thought provoked things he decided better left in the sands of the past.

That's what he decided in the office.

Maybe he mulled it over in the carpool on the way home. But he finalized it when he got home and turned immediately right around to grab takeout from the Chinese place three blocks down.

He swore nothing bothered him about it while he washed his hair in the shower that night. Those eyes she had were…artistically gorgeous, yeah, he was into art. They just look like belonged in a painting of Venus staring longingly at the viewer. He nearly cracked the wall of the shower with how hard he hit his head against it. Eyes wide with a forced smile. That was too detailed of a thought for his liking.

He remembered in high school she wore a lot of black makeup around her eyes. Not in that depressing goth or emo way, but more like a punk fashion. He also remembered when she showed up one day and half of her head was shaved and she treated it like no big deal. In the solace of his mind he could admit that Helga has always been pretty. Although he wasn't the only one who thought so he never could voice it.

He shook his head as he turned the shower head off and shook his hair free of excess water. She seemed like the polar opposite of who she was in high school. He really was beginning to wonder what happened to her.

As he wiped down the mirror and got a good look at himself and decided to what changed in him. When he saw Helga, he was blown away by how different she looked, the confidence she wore that almost seemed to roll off her. What did she see when she saw him?

Arnold took a good look.

His hair was still wet and tossed back but it was his usually unruly hair. His green eyes always looked tired, in his own opinion. He had grown but he could tell Helga was still taller than him but only by a few inches. His skin was tan from traveling in the jungle for a few years but he could see it starting to fade away the more he was in the city and cooped up inside buildings. He wondered if she was as taken aback by him as he was by her.

He couldn't help but feel how heavy his shoulders felt when she looked at him with such cold eyes.

Well, it was better than the last time she looked at him with those blue eyes. Filled with rage and hurt. He wondered if back then had something to do with how she turned out now.

…

Helga closed the door to her medicine cabinet and yawned.

She hadn't expected to be thrown through such a loop today. She should've been more careful with Gerald and Phoebe about the subject of football heads. She could admit she was a little more preoccupied than normal. Helga had actually prided herself on not thinking about Arnold for a few years.

"What should I do?" She sighed and left the bathroom and rounded to her study. She piled up the files she had brought home to work and pushed her personal notes aside. Organizing them slightly better than when she left the office.

At the thought of the office she soured.

She really didn't think he would ever step foot into her domain, her playpen that she crafted and molded with her handpicked personal. Now Gerald thought it was a great idea to just throw Arnold into the mix. He would throw off everything and she knew it. She was already wondering how to not strangle him at any time he opened his stupid mouth.

Helga sighed as she left the office and turned off the light. She peaked at the door next to her bedroom, making sure the light was off. She poked her head inside her room and looked around to find her small blue-tooth device. She smiled and cleared her throat.

"Alexia shuffle playlist #2 and play" She spoke clearly.

She smiled as the smooth beat rolled over nerves and she found her hips swayed lightly to the melody as she walked through the bedroom. Freeing her hair from a ponytail she shook it free and paused in front of the mirror. Remembering the fateful appointment this morning that she still felt dizzy over.

She was right about things from long ago popping up by just seeing him. A muddled mix of emotions that she couldn't wrangle that well. She couldn't deny that he looked nice. Long hair swept back in to a small pony tail. Those knowing green eyes he always had. The faintness of sun kissed skin. She could feel her heart skip a beat when had seen him and locked herself away to try and control. She wondered if she had any effect on him.

She doubted it.

If anything he looked like a mess. Messy hair and disheveled appearance from stressing out over...well…him. She did pride herself on not immediately screaming for him to be removed from the building. But Helga knew that would jeopardize her paradise that she had worked for. Swallowing her pride and anger was the best show of restraint she had done in a while.

Her finger tips slowly unbuttoned her blouse while she closed her eyes to think. Arnold being back in town would've been something she could prepare herself for and actively plan to stay away from him. But now he was working with her and Helga felt like the floor had been stolen away from under her. Falling into a dark pit of past memories and self-loathing. It had been nearly impossible to climb out last time and she couldn't imagine what horrors his mundane life would cause her poor heart.

As Helga she slipped out of her work clothes she thought about "That time" on his stoop. The tears that had slipped down her cheeks and her white hot rage at his response.

Every word of that argument was ingrained in her memory and each counted as a strike against him in her own book. Words that made her cry for a year straight before she forced herself to be brave. To take on the world without showing any fear or weakness. She had to or else she would've just crumbled apart from the inside out. It was the Pataki way and the only way she knew how to keep herself together.

Helga flopped back onto her bed, curling up to her mountain of pillows and a very large stuffed Panda bear that kept her company in bed. She smiled as her nose nuzzled into the bears neck and her arms slipped around it and pulled it into a hug. Finally feeling the pull of sleep she let her eyes drift shut with the last question that flitted through her brain.

"How would she cope with this?"

….

Arnold learned a lot in the first two weeks about his job and workplace. He was pleasantly surprised to see that Lila Sawyer had worked there as well. In fact, by wandering through the building and checking out the different department on his breaks.

He found that each one had, shockingly, barely changed from the days at PS118. Harold was a custodian and told Arnold to let him know if ever needed a snack, he had the keys to the vending machine. Helga tasked him with restocking them because he always got the good stuff. Harold also let it slip that Helga had a major addiction to Yahoo soda and powdered mini donuts and had personally told him those were top priority snacks.

Sid worked in stocks and had been fired once before. He refused to say what about but he let slip that a client and him went over Helga's head and got him reinstated. Despite this, Helga still trusted him some high priority clients.

But what surprised him the most was when Lila told him that Helga personally trained her for this job and made sure she stayed with them. He felt floored by this. Mainly because he knew Lila and Helga didn't normally get along, well more of Helga.

He then decided to focus on the tenacious woman herself.

Helga was at work at 7 am and left at 4 pm sharp every day from Monday to Friday. She had a cigarette on her morning break and straight black coffee at 2pm. She worked mostly from her office but would circle her departments main areas to make sure things were still going well.

She asked questions, wanted updates, and would personally handle things if something went array. Arnold found it so surreal when he compared her to the version he knew growing up. It had barely been a decade since he saw her last and while most of his friend stayed the same.

She seemed to be a different person.

Almost.

"Hey Fo- Mr. Shortman, your last report had three errors in it" He looked up, startled to see her in front of him. She had made it a point to avoid him like the plague and he had followed suit. He realized he was just staring at her while she expected an answer.

"S-Sorry where?" Arnold mentally scolded himself for giving her such a vague question and braced for the volume to increase.

"Here, right here. It's small but small details are how this company runs. Please take more care when it comes to the reports. I would prefer not have to audit everything that comes from you or this department" She placed the small bundle of papers on his desk and leaned in to point where he had made his mistakes. Their shoulders brushed and he felt himself turn into a statue. He watched as she explained how the process normally went and not to take Geralds Shortcut advice.

With glimpses he was able to catch how light bounces off her golden strands of hair. He was mesmerized for a moment before catching his line of thinking once again. He was beginning to question his own sanity when he realized Helga was still talking.

His cheeks tinged at his own embarrassment and tuned in again. After a few moments he was able to follow along and at least appear to know what he had to do now. She left with a curt nod and continued checking the rest of the departments. Arnold bit his cheek as Gerald rolled his office chair over.

"She chew you out good?" He cocked a dark brow. Arnold shrugged in response. "Mmm mmm mm. Arnold. You are a bold kid. But don't go flirting with devil. She wears Prada."

….

It was after a long day and long after he watch Helga leave like clockwork at 4 o'clock that Arnold was stretching his arms as he watched Gerald collect his business bag to go home. Sid and Stinky were kind enough to wait for them outside the elevator. He pulled his coat over one shoulder then the next as he listened to his old time friends idly chatter.

"So will ya be goin' Arnold?" Stinky elbowed him. It was enough to take him out of whatever day dream Arnold had found himself lost in.

"Sorry what?"

"I said are ya goin?" Stinky repeated.

"Yeah…I thought we all agreed to go for drinks after work? Did we… Did we not?" Arnold laughed nervously.

"No We're talking about the High school reunion that's comin up next week. Are you going or what Shortman? Almost everyone is going" Sid piped up. He was smoothing back his hair with a large grin on his face. "Yeah, yeah, my kitty cat has been working day and night over this so you better show up. It's never a party until you show up you know" Arnold squinted for a moment.

Kitty cat? Who the heck was kitty cat?

Before he could open his mouth to ask he heard heavy footsteps behind him followed with a belch.

"I mean as long as madame fortress mommy doesn't come I'm fine" Arnold turned around to see Harold. His shirt had sweat stains and a dribble of mustard on it with large heavy bags under his eyes. "She's been driving me nuts reminding me about my deadlines. Don't think I could stand to see her outside work." He rubbed his nose.

Arnold kept his mouth shut and instead if Harold wanted to come along with them to drink. Promising him some beer and bar food to help ease the long work day. The elevator dinged and Harold turned to call over Gerald "Hey! Hurry up Afro boy this metal box ain't got all day"

Gerald was pulling on his jacket as he glared at the bigger man. "I had an afro for like a couple of years and ya can't let it go can ya?" They filed into the elevator and playfully jeered at each other the way down. Arnold was more than ready to dive into a plate of wings and maybe a rum and coke. He never imagine office work would be more draining than repairing flood dams for forest tribes with his parents.

Arnold couldn't help but notice how his co-workers kept bringing up "The good ol'days" in high school during the elevator ride down and on the way to the bar.

Like it had been 50 years ago rather than ten.

He nodded and chimed in a couple times. He laughed along when they remembered the pranks they pulled and the trouble they got their friends out of. Arnold favored his younger years in his youth despite his parents not being there for it. He couldn't help loving the moments when they first really solidified their bond as friends.

As he looked around the table at his lifelong friends. Arnold could still see traces of the kids he helped out in elementary. Who he spent his after school hours and weekends with. But there were parts of them he didn't recognize; parts that were unknown to him, alien even.

The bags under Harolds eyes and his habit of fiddling with his wedding ring. Stinkys thick rimmed glasses and semi-permanent smell of tobacco. Sid's gold tooth and strange smiles.

Heck even Gerald chopped his hair down to a reasonable length at some point.

Arnold briefly wondered what about himself changed. Could others see it? When did it happen? What caused it?

His mind flitted back to Helga for a moment. Posing those same questions. He could only answer one. "Could others see it?" Yes. He was certain everyone saw it. But he couldn't find a trace of an answer for the other two questions that kept popping up.

What happened to her?

"Hey Arnold? Man, you're spacing out again. Never gonna grow out of that huh?" Gerald snapped his fingers in front Arnolds face to catch his attention. He felt the blood rush to his cheeks in embarrassment.

"S-Sorry I was just deep in thought" Arnold rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well what is it man? Spit it out?" Sid took a sip from his beer. Arnold looked around at them and decided it was worth some kind of shot to know something more by asking around. Why not start with the people she has grown up with?

"Well…I was just wondering…. What happened to Helga?" Arnold asked. It was silent for a moment before Sid started snickering.

"Well not much I would say besides getting a hot ass and some nice Tit-" Stinky cut him off with a slap on his shoulder.

"Hey that ain't no way to talk about a lady"

"Well I gotta admit, I didn't think Madame Fortress mommy would be a corporate boss. I thought she would be more of a super villain to be honest" Harold downed the rest of his beer. Wiping the foam off his lip with the back of his hand before he let out a belch. "Then again, maybe she is one. She has such a stick up her ass now. Somethin' must've happened in college"

"College?" Arnold perked up. This was going somewhere now.

"Well yeah remember? She was gonna go to that nice school she got accepted into…maybe not college" Harold started picking at the peanuts.

"I think it was university, Helga was awfully smart in high school. I don't think she ever failed a class. Then again, she was best friends with Phoebe"

"Still is" Gerald piped up. "That is my wife after all"

Arnold was hit with that realization. Gerald probably knew more about Helga than anyone at the table. They even acted friendly at work with each other when they talked. She touched him so casually unlike the rest. She was comfortable with him.

"Does she come by and bother you guys often?" Arnold asked. He noticed how his best friend wasn't looking at him, but rather, had his eyes trained on the wall behind Harold and Sid.

"No, not really, or at least not when I'm around. Phoebe does the scheduling but there have been a few times Helga drops by for visits. I was really thrown the first time she did actually. Didn't expect to- uh to see her" Gerald took a long sip.

"That's gotta suck. Having your boss best friends with your wife" Sid sighed. "I feel bad for you"

"As long as I keep Phoebe happy I'm golden. Helga's words not mine" Arnold caught the smile Gerald hid behind his beer mug. An ugly feeling stirred in his gut, he couldn't figure out why. Was he jealous of such a casual and light hearted bond with Helga? No. Why would he? He made things clear to Helga before so why did he feel like this? "Besides Helga ain't so bad off the clock. You ever eaten one of her pot pies before? _Deee-licious. Mm mm_." Yes. This emotion was jealousy. Arnold could confirm it now because why the hell would he be so mad about Gerald eating some pot pie?

"Why are you asking about Helga Arnold? You tryin' to get back in there?" Sid flashed him a smile.

"Get back in there...-What? No! I was never in there in the first place I just-" Gerald paused to take a long look at him before Sid started again.

"Ohh So you are going for a second chance now that you are an older and more mature man-"

"Thats not it! I just…. We used to be friends and now she is like a different person thats all"

Gerald shifted in his seat. Not looking at anyone but the bowl of peanuts being attacked by Harold. Why wouldn't he look at him?

The noise of door to the small bar opening and closing barely registered to him until he heard a voice he recognized. He snapped his head around to see the person who had been occupying his thoughts recently.

Helga.

He was derailed when he saw how natural she looked in casual clothing. Just blue jeans and white blouse. Her hair was loose and a smile was on her face as she was chatting with the bartender. Gerald nudged him with an annoyed look on his face before leaning over "Cut it out man, you are in public so quit drooling over your boss"

"I am not drooling over my boss" Arnold snapped back at him.

"You're drooling over your boss?" Stinky repeated

"No I-"

"See? I told you, definitely trying to get in there" Sid smiled and took a drink of his beer.

Arnold threw up his hands as his face tinged pink. There was no winning with these guys. He turned back to see Helga looking directly at him, her smile was gone and she looked rather annoyed. His heart sank a little bit as the bartender came back to her with a take-out box and she slipped him a twenty.

Arnold waved with a small smile but Helga turned on her heel and marched out of the bar, box in hand. The chimes ringing behind her as the door opened and closed. He could feel his heart sink as Gerald nudged him slightly. He turned his attention back to his friends and the wings in front of him.

"So Arnold, tell the boys here about your 5 year trip to the jungle," Gerald offered a topic change and a way out. He was eternally grateful to his friend for it. He just wished it was a different topic.

"Ah well, it was just the standard stuff you know? Bushwhacking through the jungle and helping build communities and such. We raised a school for the indigenous to help integrate those who wanna leave the jungle. Wasn't uh…wasn't super popular" He rubbed his neck. Gerald shoveled some fries down and took a large swig of beer before digging back in. "Gerald slow down before you choke"

"Em fine! Ish jush I don' get-" He finally swallowed his mouthful "I don't get to eat a lot of this stuff when I'm home. Bebe is too health conscious and doesn't even let me bring some candy home. Keeps saying it gonna give our kid the wrong idea! Hmph! Little dude already eats like a horse, giving him some fries won't be world ending" He continued to viciously attack the bar food. In all its greasy goodness.

The boys laughed as another quiet moment graced them before Arnold remembered something Sid had said before they got into the elevator. He readjusted himself before clearing his throat and addressing Sid.

"Hey Sid…About the high school reunion,"

"You aren't ditching, are you?"

"No no! I just wanted to know who put it together you know? I wanted to thank them and see if they needed any help" He smiled oh so convincingly. Sid didn't notice or care as a grin split his face and he barked out a few laughs.

"That's our Arnold for ya! Always helping. I love that drive man. Yeah my kitty cat could always use some extra paws lemme jot down her number for ya. But don't get any slick ideas, she is my girl" Sid pulled out a pen and his business card and scribbled a phone number down for him and slid it across. Arnold stuffed it in his shirt pocket absentmindedly.

"Thanks Sid. It'll be great to get back in touch with everyone again. By the way, who is Kitty-"

Arnold was interrupted by Harolds phone going off. The bigger man huffed and reached behind him and tugged his phone out to see the caller. Patty's face lit up the screen as well as the time. He groaned and rubbed his balding head.

"Oh she is gonna kill me," He muttered before answering "Hey Pats" He greeted. Arnold couldn't hear much but Harold didn't seem to immediately drop in mood. He could pick up Patty asking for him to bring a few items from the store and that she missed him. That over anything seem to drop his mood.

When he hung up, Harold pushed his plate away and started to get up, gathering his jacket with a solemn expression. "Hey where you going Harold?" Sid narrowed his eyes.

"I gotta get back home. It's getting late and I gotta grab some formula and diapers on the way home" He pulled on his coat. Gerald yawned as he pushed his empty plate away.

"Yeah I should be getting back to the little man and Beb's" Gerald stood up and stretched. Arnold smiled as Sid seemed to get sourer. Sucking on his cheek and quirking his mouth to the side as the two got ready to leave.

"Must suck to have a heavy ball and chain like that" Sid laughed suddenly with spite "My kitty cat waits for me until I get home like a good girl"

Gerald and harold looked at each other briefly before waving off their friends and paying their tabs before leaving. Arnold and Stinky shot Sid a questionable look.

"Got somethin' to say?" He sunk in his seat.

"I mean, that was kind out of the blue there Sid" Stinky folded his arms on the table, raising an eyebrow "Somethin' bother ya ol' friend?" He offered his council. Sid shook his head and avoided the question.

"Well I'm kinda jealous to be honest," Arnold smiled at the table. Stinky hummed in agreement "It sounds nice being able to come home to a nice wife after a long day and spend some time talking. Play with the kids before they go to bed before almost falling asleep together on the couch watching TV" He propped his head up.

"That sounds mighty tame Arnold. Nice though, I like it" Stinky grinned at him. Sid rolled his eyes huffing.

"Oh please Arnold, that is just a romanticized dream of what marriage is like. It's a total sham and a trap you can't get out of"

"I mean…Divorce?"

"Yeah well sometimes it doesn't happen. Besides who would you wanna even be chained up to anyway. Still got a thing for Lila because I got some bad news for you" Arnold was shocked at Sid's negative view on something so trivial. "Maybe it is Helga after all. Always something weird between you two anyway. I bet if you tried to divorce her you would end up in a ditch somewhere haha" Sid laughed.

"I'm sure Helga has a family of her own"

"Oh please! That nightmare? She might be hot but she will eat you alive"

The table fell to an uncomfortable silence until Stinky coughed, looked at his bare wrist and wen "Oh look at the time, I gotta be up early tomorrow for work. You coming Arnold? Bus routes will be ending soon we gotta hurry. Sid here only uses Taxi's now" He laughed as he stood up quickly and grabbed his coat. Arnold took the cue and stood up as well, smiling and bidding Sid a farewell as they paid their own tabs and set off for the bus stop.

The silence turned to a more comfortable one as the two men stood at the sign, waiting for the bus to come. The night air was getting a bit more chilly as the last of the summer warmth was being swept away by autumn chill. Arnold let out a breath and almost hoped for a small puff from chilly air.

Stinky kept his hands in his pockets and his gaze trained straight ahead before he finally spoke up "Sorry about Sid…He gets like that now sometimes. Not a clue why" He turned to Arnold.

"The jungle…what really happened?" He prodded softly.

"I…I would rather not talk about it if I am perfectly honest" He closed his eyes. Trying to erase the images that were burned into his brain.

"Fair 'nuff. I get like that when it comes to Iraq" A cold wind blew between them. Arnold stared wide eyed at Stinky for a moment and before he could open his mouth to ask any question Stinky did it for him "I signed up and got deployed shortly after you left for San Lorenzo with your parents. I had two deployments before a medical discharge kept me from the third. I'll be honest with ya, I was so damn happy when I was told that"

Arnold didn't know what to say. He could only stare at Stinky with his mouth slightly agape before the bus rounded the corner and headed towards them. Stinky nodded towards it rolled his shoulders, Arnold looked back briefly at the bus but quickly turned his attention back to Stinky.

"Stinky I had no idea" He finally mustered something to say. Stinky shrugged and rubbed the upper part of his leg as the bus stopped next to them and knelt. He dug around in his pockets before producing two bus tickets and slipped them into collection slot and gave the bus driver a nod. Arnold blinked at the generosity before quickly following him.

"It's alright Arnold, I was there and back before you even came home. No life changing damage was done, heck, most days I don't have t use my cane!" He smiled at him. Arnold was thrown through a whirlwind of emotions as Stinky chose a spot and sat down, Arnold sank into the seat beside him and tried to ignore how heavy his heart was feeling. How could he not know what happened to Stinky? How could be so lousy at keeping in contact with his friends. He cursed himself but he put on a smile.

"That's amazing Stinky! I'm glad physiotherapy worked for you so well" He felt a little better when Stinky hummed happily in reply and continued talking about some bunker buddies he made while over there. Arnold knew that if just sad for Stinky it would make him uncomfortable, he rather keep the mood light.

…

It was late when he got back in.

The skies were dark and the air had a nip to it. He fumbled with his keys before heading inside the old building of the sunset arms. The door creaked open and by habit he waited for a moment for a rush of animals. They didn't stampede through the door like in his youth. He slipped inside and locked the door behind him.

"I'm home" He called out to the dark hallway. He was met with silence, only the faint click of the light seemed to answer him back. He sighed before he felt something rub up against his leg. He looked down and smiled as he saw the grey and white fluffy fur ball that followed him around.

"Hey Helga" He bent down and picked her up, letting her climb onto his shoulders to rest. She purred as she nuzzled her face closer. He remembered when the first time he noticed the cat was following him. Every time he would try and pet her, she would run off and hide. It wasn't until he set out food for her on his back porch with the door open did, she finally let him pet her.

She meowed in his ear. Reminding him to stop daydreaming and to feed her already. He chuckled as her toed his shoes off and scratched her chin. "Someone is impatient as ever I see" She meowed back and he chuckled. "Alright I'll get some food ready"

He wandered over the kitchen and opened the cupboard as he felt the cat jump to the counter. She shooed her off and dug out the jar of kibble as she weaved in and out through his legs until he poured a scoop into her dish. He smiled as he peeled off his jacket and set it on the table. He dug out his phone and the card he got from Sid.

He still never managed to ask him who his "Kitten" was but he shrugged as he dialed the number into his phone. Guess he was gonna find out right now.

Arnold briefly winced as he realized that he was calling awfully late but shook his head and let it ring.

Once…..

Twice…..

Three times.

He was about to hang up when he heard the call pick up.

"Who in their right mind is calling me this late?" That voice. He could almost place it. "Hello? Hellllo? Is this a prank call? How dare you think you can prank call Rhonda Lloyd Wellington! I can sue you!"

"Uh..Rhonda? It's…It's Arnold, Arnold Shortman. Sid gave me your number and-"

"Arnold? THE Arnold Shortman? Oh my god it's been forever darling!" Arnold looked up at the ceiling, trying to figure out what the heck was going on.

"Yeah…hehe it is. I Just- Sorry to call so late I just wanted to-"

"Oh it's no problem for you to call" She interrupted with a purr. Arnold closed his eyes and tried to suppress the urge to hang up immediately. He was still piecing together that somehow Sid and Rhonda were still involved with each other. Didn't they call it quits in high school?

"Sorry I just heard you were in charge of the high school reunion? I wanted to know If there was anything I could do to help?" Arnold asked as he tugged open the refrigerator. The light inside flickering on to show what little he had to eat. But there was leftover pasta and he decided to grab it.

"Oh Arnold, that's just so like you," Rhonda cooed "Always ready to help anyone with anything" He couldn't help the flush to his cheeks at her compliment. He cleared his throat.

"Uh heh thanks Rhonda, for the uh- compliment. But is there anything I can help you with?" Arnold dished out himself a serving of what looked like spaghetti. Popping open the microwave and sliding the plate in.

"Hmm, well I still need the cards done. You can do that right? I need 56 handwritten memorial cards each personalized and scented with Jon Boujoie's vanilla lavender. Oh and make sure they are done in two days!" Rhonda chirped happily.

"Wha- Whoa Rhonda what kind of-"

"Oh Arnold, thank you so much! This is such a relief off my shoulders really, I was beginning to think I wouldn't be able to find anyone in time. I can email you the details of each invite in the morning. Ta-Taa" Before Arnold could get a word in edgewise, she hung up. He stood there for a moment, staring at his phone in utter disbelief.

Not even the microwave going off seemed to register in that moment.

" _ **Fuck"**_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: AHAHAHA You thought I abandoned this didn't you? Well you're wrong I didn't. Unfortunately I had some stuff go on in my personal life that made me really not wanna write romance so I had to take a break from the two main fics I am writing. I also had to move out of my previous place and move into my current temporary living situation. But I am back baby and here to give you the latest chapter of Feel Good Inc.

Now, for what you've been waiting for

CHAPTER 2!

* * *

Arnold prayed for some peace just once during the day.

It was like the entire department was on fire.

Phones were ringing nonstop and paper was scattered everywhere. People were shouting at each other over the cubicle walls about everything and anything.

"Where's the 5E documents?"

"You told me to shred them"

"Well un-shred them we need them now"

"You can't _un-shred_ something!"

All he could do was groan and thank whatever was in the heavens that blessed his sub-department with walls and a door. Although it didn't help much in his current predicament.

Currently his boss, Helga Pataki, was reaming out their department for a technically glitch which has caused the entire office to go into disarray. She snarled at everyone and had been going through the procedures with them to figure out what went wrong. Although, surprisingly, he found Helga yelled at him least of all. In fact, she didn't period. But it wasn't in a way he could call good, it felt like she was pretending he wasn't even there. Blocking him out and faking his lack of existence.

He felt relieved that he wasn't being yelled but still apprehensive too. Was she saving him for last? Would she fire him? He didn't really know but the suspense is gonna kill him.

But as she continued on, growling about how inefficient they all were and that "This department needs to pull the slack it isn't carrying" He couldn't help but notice the fear she was still able to inspire in people. The look of a mountain lion ready to attack them all. He would've chuckled if it wouldn't mean sudden death,

When Helga was done, she stormed out of their office, huffing and howling at anyone who dared to look her in the eye. Some form of guilt weighed upon him after receiving zero lashings from Helga.

Was she giving him special treatment because of old crushes?

He hoped not. He wanted to be equal with everyone else in his department and was worried about people noticing. What if they started treating him differently? He just wanted to keep his head down until he had enough money saved up for another trip back to San Lorenzo.

He looked back at his coworkers who hadn't noticed him being ignored by the tongue lashing of their boss. When no one called him out he simply sat down and tried to help repair the damage that the glitch in the system and caused. He had only taken one coffee break but his cup always seemed full. It wasn't until Gerald pointed it out that Arnold noticed Lila refilling his cup.

He was awkward and thanked her with a tongue tied gibbled sentence and a small wave. The heat flushed to his cheeks as she left him with a giggle and a pat on the head. The rest of the day was a blur until a short break after lunch seemed to mess with reality and him again.

Arnold had walked into the break room, no one else there but none other than Helga. She was talking on the phone and had her back turned to him yet. Arnold took this opportunity to sneak over to the coffee pot and flip the switch on a new pot. Grabbed a mug from the cabinet as quietly as he could and prepped his drink with the grace of silence.

As the pot brewed, he couldn't help but listen in on the conversation Helga was having. He couldn't pin point why but he was fairly curious about what she was talking about. You know…just in case if she was planning on firing his entire department for today's fuck up.

"Alright yeah go play some basketball with your friends but just make sure the dishes are done when I get home. I've had a rough day so I'm not feeling the whole cooking business" Arnold felt his ears burn a bit. He never particularly liked eavesdropping or making assumptions.

But…. Did Helga have a kid?

Since when? How old were they? Is it a boy or a girl? What did they look like? Were they like Helga? Who…?

 _Who was the_ _ **father**_ _?_

Arnold was snapped back to reality when he heard her conversation pick up again. The kid on the other end was throwing accusations of child slavery as Helga made a face in the window.

"Hey hey hey! I wasn't gonna say make dinner too. What the heck? These are baseless accusations that I will not stand for" She stomped her foot but Arnold could tell there no ire. "I was actually gonna send you some money for a pizza…. yeah it's a pizza kinda day. I'll pick up some yahoo sodas for us too" Her voice softened and the voice on the other line had calmed down or at least stopped shouting.

A click went off and it alerted Arnold that the coffee was ready. He pulled out the pot and he poured the coffee into the cup and that's when he realized his mistake.

The smell travelled through the air and waft into Helga nose. She only turned slightly and caught a glimpse of him in her eye.

She jumped back and staggered a few feet. Disregarding her phone call and ended it immediately. For a moment she stared at him with a heated and conflicted face. Her cheeks blazing and a vicious glare were all but useless as she seemed to have no words for him. He smiled meekly at her before turned around to fix his coffee further. It didn't help that he could practically feel her burning holes through him.

Arnold gathered his strength and turned around with a smile too wide before side stepping. "Coffee is fresh…better…. get it while it's hot?" He wanted to drown himself at this very moment.

"Mr. Shortman, Do you think it's wise to be sneaking up on me like that?" She narrowed her eyes to slits. He rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously.

"I…Uh…didn't wanna interrupt your phone call. It sounded very important" He could feel his own cheeks blazing. He instinctively grabbed another mug from the cupboard and offered it to her. She looked at it skeptically before approaching him. Her heels clicking on the ground rung in his ears and she took the mug from him.

"Thank you" Helga bowed her head slightly and poured the coffee straight in and plopped a few sugar cubes in. As she was fixing her coffee Arnold was trying to think of what to say to cut through the silence.

"So…I didn't know you had a kid" He blurted out. Helga made a startled yip when she spilled her coffee as she jumped. Her cheeks turning red as she whipped around to face him.

"Yeah, I do, what about it?" She growled.

"N-Nothing its just-" Arnold choked for a moment. A silent call from the back of his mind from their past. He trained his eyes on the view of the city and cleared his mind. "Just wanted to say…congrats? I guess that's late…. I just never knew you were pregnant. Who was the lucky guy?"

When Arnold turned to look at Helga, he couldn't read her. A blank face with curious eyes. "I ... uh … I never told our old classmates…well most…and the guy isn't in the picture anymore…. he never was to begin with" She said quietly.

Arnold blinked in surprise before the guilt set in "I'm sorry Helga…I didn't know"

Helga sucked in a deep breath and smiled before a small laugh was let out "Wouldn't I like to hear that thousand times over"

"What?"

"It's nothing" She sighed "Just…. Ah …Just keep it to yourself, the less people know, the less I have to worry about queen Rhonda making a scene well after I'm supposed to be done dealing with her"

Arnold nodded in agreement. Rhonda was…. Rhonda. He already got his ear chewed off for getting the invitations printed. Then he did them by hand but his writing was really bad (which is why he got them printed) Then he got them printed again but this time she didn't like the paper and so on and so forth.

"I can understand not wanting Rhonda to make a scene…. but why do you think she would care so much? I mean it's been ten years I'm sure lots of us have kids. Harold and Gerald do. Heck Rhonda was her own as well" He tried to ease her worries.

"Yeah well you know Rhonda, when she finds drama, she needs to be in it" Helga chuckled. Arnold hummed in agreement and sipped his coffee. Helga watched him for a moment before she shook her head held her coffee close to keep her hands warm.

"Well I better get back to work" She muttered and bid him goodbye swiftly before anymore small talk could begin.

….

Arnold was almost convinced he would get away with flying under the radar for the rest of the day.

The problem was he didn't realize there was more than one radar.

Arnold had been busy inputting patch codes in that his supervisor directed him to do. So, he hadn't realized when someone had opened the door to their small I.T department and walked straight up behind him. When he felt thin arms with long finger slither down his shoulder to his chest he almost leaped out of his skin.

His face was red when he spun around, he almost called out Helga's name. But he was rather shocked to see it was Rhonda instead. "Hey Arnold, I stopped by for the invites. I hope you weren't expecting someone else." She smiled at him with ruby lips.

It had been a while since Arnold had seen Rhonda up close in person. Today she looked very professional. A black pencil skirt and red blouse with a frill on the collar. She only had on a simple pearled broach in the shape of a small fish. Her hair was a stylish modern bob that was kept short and make up was minimal.

"O-Oh right! The invites" Arnold fumbled.

"You didn't forget, did you?" She said playfully as she fiddled with the end of her hair.

"No! No, I did not I just didn't expect to run into you…. _so soon_ " Arnold added the last bit on as he dug through his bag. Pulling out the paper bag of invites from printer Rhonda specifically asked for. He heard the gasp and small squeal of excitement as he slid it onto the desk and zipped his bag back up. Rhonda swiftly grabbed the bag and carefully opened the seal to check the contents.

"Oh, these are sooo much better, ah! And they remembered the perfume. So nice of them" She thumbed through the envelopes and nodded approvingly before resealing the bag and tucking it under her arm. "Perfect. Thanks Arnold I couldn't have done it without you" She leaned in close to him.

"I-I think you could've managed…. you're a very capable person" Arnold leaned back. Feeling a bit more than just a tad uncomfortable by the invasion of his personal space.

"You are selling yourself too short Arnold. I should think of some reward to give you" His cheeks were burning as he felt sweat form on the back of his neck. He really didn't wanna get involved with Rhonda if it meant risking a friendship with Sid.

"How about cash since you are loaded _Rhondallyod_ " A familiar voice in the form of a god send broke Rhonda' attention from him. Helga was leaning in the door way with a mug of coffee in hand. Her dark grey blazer was gone and most likely discarded in her office after her second coffee.

"Helga ….. what a surprise" Rhonda stepped away from Arnold and turned away from him. Cocking her hip out as she put on her fake pleasantries. "I didn't know you would be here"

"Funny, you are in the investors wing…..in the marketing floor…..which is my department…..that I'm the head of…this, you know….general area…..to which I am…the boss of" Helga motioned sarcastically with her hands. Rolling her eyes at Rhonda's scowl of annoyance. "Did your husband, 4 floors above us, need my I.T guy for something or what's going on here"

"Jealous as ever I see?" Rhonda smirked but Helga only rolled her eyes. Not getting the rouse that she expected

Gerald was staring at Arnold in amazement while he wanted to do was shrink away. His best friend mouthed something to him and it took a few tries to under him.

'What's going on?'

Arnold shook his head in response. Gerald nodded, accepting the answer before the both glanced back at the woman behind them.

"No, he doesn't need Arnold for anything. I was just here to pick up invitations he was helping me with," Rhonda slid the paper bag from the under her arm and opened it once again, thumbing through them before pulling a single pink envelope out. She smiled with satisfaction before closing and tucking the bag under her arm again. Rhonda walked towards the door the Helga was leaning against. "Here…this one is yours"

Rhonda handed her he envelope and Helga took it warily as the raven-haired woman slipped by. "What's this for?"

"What's it for? Silly. It's for our high school reunion party. 10 years remember? You were the one who texted _**me**_ asking for your invitation"

"I never texted-"

Rhonda cut her off with a spin on her heel and a sing song voice. Rhonda waved her off as she click clacked down the hall. "They fly by so fast"

Helga rolled her eyes before leering at the envelope. "I swore she chose this shade to fuck with me" She muttered under her breath. The same shade of pink that a certain bow had been. Arnold was fidgeting nervously before she finally looked up to glare at him.

"And you!" Helga stomped over to him.

"Me?" Arnold tried not to squeak.

"Come with me" She motioned and led him back to the break room. A couple of interns were chatting before she barked at them to get back to work and they scurried away. Leaving them alone in the break room.

"I'm okay with drop by visitors if they are family members or significant others only. So, unless you are involved with Rhonda, don't have her dropping by" She stabbed her finger into his chest repeatedly while glaring at him. Arnold threw his hands up in defense as he backed out of poking range.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! I am not involved with Rhonda in any way shape or form. I was just helping her out for the reunion. I mean I don't even see Rhonda in that kinda way and she is married-" Arnold paused for a moment. "Wait…Sid doesn't work 4 floors above us"

"Oh, you've caught on to that now have you Shortman?" Helga took a sip of her now lukewarm coffee. She made a funny face before taking another sip "Yes Rhonda is having an affair with Sid. But she is married to another man who also works here. Why? I have no fucking clue" She noted the sour look on Arnold face. He really didn't seem to like the idea of affairs. Or at least from the way his body language showed her.

"Who... Who is she married to? She still has the same last name since fourth grade" Arnold asked as she started following Helga for some reason or another. "I mean? Do they know?"

"Of course they don't know football head!" Helga snipped at him before sighing "Look, I don't know why they got married, I'm suspecting it was money related. But you do know the person Rhonda is married to…it's uh….Curly, or erm, I guess I should call him Thaddeus or Mr. Gammethorpe"

Helga noticed he stopped following for a moment. Standing a few feet back and processing what she just said. "What! Him? Seriously?!" He seemed to slingshot back into the present again. Helga chuckled slightly as they started walking towards the break room.

"You are starting to sound like Sid" She laughed at him as she dumped the cold coffee down the sink. "Oh, and trust me, I know their story. I almost got rid of Sid because of her. So close."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, Sid had a nasty habit of flirting and uh, well getting involved with girls hired to be his secretary and tended to bully any guy that I assigned. Giving them impossible tasks and picking fights yada yada" Helga started rinsing out the cup.

"So one day, Curly asks me if I have any secretary jobs available for his wife who I guess wanted to start working. Didn't know it was Rhonda at the time but when I did, I honestly thought she would drive Sid up the freaking wall like she does to me. But I guess I was wrong because she seemed to have the opposite effect because I walked in on them rolling around on his desk. I fired him on the spot and threatened Rhonda to find a new place to work…." Helga paused and took a deep sigh. Rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"Honestly I wish I had just left and told Curly right away. Would've saved me a lot of headaches. Because Rhonda told Curly, I unfairly fired Sid and I was written up. I had to do some digging but I got proof of their affair so it's kind of a cold war standoff at this point. She can't say or do anything that would get me fired or else I email it to the entire company and then his personal email"

"And what about Rhonda?"

"Hm?"

"You said it was a cold war standoff…. what does Rhonda have on you?" Arnold asked softly. Helga froze for a moment before looking back at Arnold. He had the same sincerity since they were kids. The understanding and warm look in his green eyes were enough to make her heart thump a bit too hard.

"I…If it's okay with you…. I'd rather not talk about it" Helga dropped her eyes. Arnold stepped closed and without really thinking about it he took Helga's hand into his own. She jumped at the sudden contact and snatched her hand away, but not before he saw the pink blaze on her cheeks.

"Ah... Sorry, but Helga…I've always known you as someone who takes no one's shit. Nothing Rhonda could have on you could ruin your life forever. If you are the one who puts it out there…. well then it takes her power away now doesn't it?" Helga thought about it for a moment, Arnold took the silence to add one last piece of advice "Grandpa Phil used to say that if I won't worry about it in 4 months, then it's not something to worry about tomorrow" He smiled and waved her goodbye. Heading back to his small I.T department.

Helga stood there for a moment before leaning on the counter and letting out a long sigh. Pulling out the reunion invitation that Rhonda had given her. She stared at it for a good few moments before formulating a really bad idea for a plan. Taking Arnold's advice for the first time after all these years made her feel a little nostalgic, but also twisted her guts inside.

She hated him.

She _has_ to hate him.

She can't fall back in love after all this time. Not just like that.

This plan could definitely jeopardize her own feelings not to mention bring in a lot of trouble for her…. but it would also ultimately make her life a lot easier after all the dust settled.

Helga continued to roll around a half-baked plan in her head until it reach four o'clock. Weighing out the pro's and con's, trying to figure how exactly to plan her responses and what she would say. She had to be careful and especially when it would come down to Arnold.

In the end she _**couldn't**_ go through with it. The plan was too risky and she wasn't in high school anymore. She had something to lose if this all fell through in the end.

….

Arnold slumped over his keyboard in exhaustion.

He was seeing numbers behind his eyelids and he was pretty sure the stinging in his eyes was from not blinking in the last two hours and staying in a dark room with just a monitor in front of him.

He finally was able to pack up for the night and cursed when he saw it was midnight. His cat was going to very cross with him when he got home for being late for her feeding. He tried to shrug off the crushing feeling of only have an angry cat to go home to.

Even the rest of the guys had already headed home for the night and he could recall the feeling of jealousy that he had as he watched Harold calling Patty to ask her if she needed him to pick up anything from the store. It was ridiculous to feel this jealous over someone getting a phone call.

Or about how Gerald could go on and on about how excited he was to get home and taste Phoebe's cooking and see his kids. It was bad enough that he had to see the wonderful leftovers that he brought as lunch. He could only think of the hungry man flash frozen TV dinners he was going to have tonight and sigh.

He could cook but he didn't have the energy to after such a long day.

As Arnold gathered his things, he turned off his computer and pulled the keys out of his jacket pocket. Fumbling with them for a moment before locking up the I.T lab and walking down the long dark hallway that led to the elevators.

He was lost in thought until a familiar cheery voice brought him out of his funk for a moment.

"Hey Arnold, it's ever such a surprise to see you here this late" He jumped a bit and turned to see a longtime friend was at his side. Red hair braided into a small bun. Arnold had to admit it was a blast from the past. Lila was older but still somehow managed to look the same but different. Just like Helga had.

Arnold briefly wondered what happened to Lila while he was gone. It seems a lot of things had.

"Y-Yeah, it's kinda a shock to see you here. Doesn't Sid bounce at 3?" Arnold rubbed the back of his neck. He noticed the almost immediate change in her stance. She seemed more tired and less chipper. Almost reminding him of a certain blonde in high school.

"Yes, Sid likes to take… 'a break' from 3-6pm and then comes back for an hour or so to finish things up with clients. I am usually left all the paper work to handle since he…uh…trusts me so much" Lila briefly glanced down at the bundle of folders she currently had in her arms. As did Arnold.

"Oh well uh... Sid must be good with his clients then?" All he got in response was a silent but exaggerated nod. "Ah good…good…So um, how have things been with you? Sorry I haven't taken the time to catch up I-uh…I didn't know you worked here-I mean I heard a 'Lila' worked her but I never saw you so-" She stopped him with a laugh and well-meaning smile,

"I've been good Arnold. More than good. I do have a nice cushy job and can afford to care for my dad now without worry now"

"Your Dad?"

"Lung cancer. It was a bit of a shock at first. I mean, he did smoke but not too much. We are just working through it now" She pressed the button for the elevator. They waited a moment and Lila took note of the sad puppy dog face Arnold had. As they stepped through, she gave him her sweetest smile. "Hey, don't give me that look Mr. Shortman, so my dad has Cancer, I' still rooting for him-PLUS the doctors say he has a good chance of recovery….plus my health insurance with this place covers it." She gave him a cheeky grin.

"I gotta admire your upbeat outlook. When I had heard the diagnosis for Grandpa or Grandma I wouldn't've…. Well I didn't take it well when I first heard it"

"Oh Arnold I'm sorry-"

"Nah don't be they are still alive…in a nursing home but fine…well actually they hate it there and keep escaping but I guess that's their ' _fine_ ' so..."

They shared a laugh as the elevator for F.G. Inc went down and soon the main lobby opened up in front of them. The main secretary had gone home for the night and all who was left were the cleaners. Their footsteps echoed through the main lobby. The marble floors were still being polished by a cleaner with headphones on. Seemingly not to care about the two late night workers.

The two parted ways as Arnold headed for the bus stop and Lila headed towards the street parking, bidding their goodbyes and such. They streets and houses seem to blend together until Arnold transferred onto the subway and then to another bus. The commute was about an hour or so long and he found it a bit more than just tiring. He pulled the cord on the bus a few stops early to stop by a familiar Chinese restaurant that was open late. He slunk in and pulled a paper pamphlet of menu, nearly collapsing into a chair and browsing the menu with blurry eyes. Scanning down the menu items and didn't even hear the bell for the door ring again.

He rubbed his eyes after settling on what he wanted to eat, he pulled himself up and got behind a blonde woman with a braided bun. He didn't even recognize the woman in front of him until she was half way through her order. When it sounded so very familiar that he swore he was shot back in time

 _He was laughing with Gerald about some comic book that just come out. Phoebe and Helga were in front of them, chatting about something of their own as they waited for the group in front of them finished their order. They were still in high school at the time and it was after school on a friday._

 _He could remember Gerald describing the spring rolls he was so desperately craving. His own stomach was demanding some chow mien when Helga's voice pulled him out of his food induced daydreams._

" _Hey Football head, hair boy. You wanna get to ordering?" She was turned to them, her long silky blonde hair catching every light Arnold could see. His heart fluttered but he silenced it. She rolled her eyes before waving a hand in front of his face "Hel-Looo? Arnoldo? Earth to Arnoldo. What are staring at dweeb?"_

 _Arnold snapped himself out of his second self-induced daydream and shook his head. He shrugged and stepped forward to take his order after Phoebe placed hers. He noticed after he paid for his and when Gerald stepped forward Helga stepped aside. Clearly not meaning to order anything despite her earlier complaints of hunger. They were ready to take their seats when Arnold gently grabbed Helga's arm and nodded his head to the counter._

" _Why don't you order something….my treat" He smiled encouragingly. She opened her mouth to protest but her stomach growls answered for her. She closed it as her cheeks began to pink up._

" _Fine…. I'll have some chicken fried rice with extra egg and…"_

"…. And four dumplings with sweet and sour sauce with an order of almond chicken please"

Arnold felt his body jolt when she turned slightly to fish her wallet out of her purse when she caught sight of him behind her. She let out a small gasp as her eyes widened only a fraction. Helga was frozen for a second in time. Her cheeks didn't get rosy and when she regained her composure, her signature scowl rested on her face.

"Well isn't this a surprise. Are you following me now?"

"Pretty sure that was your thing in high school" Arnold accidentally slipped. He seemed to realize what he said and was about to take it back before he saw her chuckle and try to cover it up as a scoff. "Ah ha…sorry. Bad joke"

"Terrible really," She paid for her order and stepped to the side to let him through. She seemed in thought while he ordered and flicked her eyes to him once and awhile. When he finished ordering and paid and stood next to her and tried to smile and lighten the mood.

She regarded the smile but did not return it. That was okay. He expected that from Helga. "Sooooo…." He left hanging in the air. She pulled out her phone in response and started browsing through her social media.

"Crazy how we ran into each other huh?" He tried to start some conversation. Anything more than the suffocating silence.

"Not as crazy as you working for me after I went through great lengths to make sure that wouldn't happen" Helga replied bluntly. It hit him like a punch in the gut and he couldn't help but feel a bit offended.

"Excuse me?" He looked at her incredulously. "That's a hell of a thing to say to an old friend" This made Helga finally look up from her phone and glare at him.

"Arnold I spent the last three years scanning new hire applications just to make sure your name didn't pop up. Not that it was supposed to, YOU were supposed to be in San Lorenzo for the rest of your life and were not supposed to come back"

"And who said that?"

"You did"

Oh that was right…. that fight they had.

"Well…. some things happened alright? So what? Are you really that mad I left? Or is it because-" He was interrupted by the front of house worker calling for Helga's order. She stepped forward and checked the contents of the bag before being satisfied. She gave him a cold goodbye and strode past him towards the door. She pushed it open but stopped just before leaving and turned to him.

"Do me a favor Football head. Stop bringing up the worst decision in my life and let me move on"

"And what decision was that?" He huffed.

"For being stupid enough to waste my youth being in love with a selfish man like you" She stormed out of the shop and Arnold was left with jingle the brass bells atop the door made.

The server that had given Helga her order looked between him and the door before raising his eyebrows "What you doing? Go after her!" He motioned to him but Arnold shook his head. The server made a sound of disappointment before returning to the kitchen to fetch the other blondes order.

He sat back down with a heavy sigh and ran a hand through his hair. It needed to be cut.

He closed his eyes and let her words ring in his head over and over again. Her scathing eyes and the cold look she had whenever she regarded him. It stung. It stung more than it should have. Maybe it was because they had close during youth and their last fight had never been patched up.

Honestly, he had forgotten the entire thing until she decided to sucker punch him right in the soft mushy feelings. Then he remembered how casual she acted with Gerald. Even at work.

Gerald! Of all people.

She didn't look at Gerald so coldly or speak to him like her words were knives. She was soft with him; she laughed at his bad jokes and would make another in response. She even let him go home early some days just because and gave some fake excuse about him being over clocked. They were paid a salary!

Arnold let his feelings fester until he was called up for his order. Despite his stomach lurching at the thought of eating now he took the bag and left with a small thank you. He felt many things but two stood out in his mind the most.

 _Jealous and Stupid._

Jealous because Gerald was so close with Helga. That he could joke around with her and also had a beautiful wife and kids to match. Jealous that Helga could move on so easily and not have an ounce of what she had felt for him left.

Stupid because he honestly thought it would be Helga that would be pinning after all these years…..when it was him.

…

When Helga got home she was greeted with her seeing her two god children. The twins Emma and Eric sitting on the couch with who she recognized as Rhonda's own flesh and blood child, Amber. Her son was sitting on the floor while all four of them were watching TV. She paused for a moment and cursed herself for not buying more food.

"Hey guys" She smiled at them as she headed for the kitchen to set down the Chinese food she had just bought. "Teddy I didn't realize you had friends over, I would've picked up a dinner for 6 combo instead of our usual"

"That's okay Ms. Pataki, me and the twins already ate before coming over" Amber piped up. How a polite young lady came from Rhonda and Curly she would never know. She smiled in response and set her purse on the counter as she rounded the kitchen to the living room.

"So, what are you guys up to?"

"New Dragon Ball movie dad gave me" Emma said before shoveling more popcorn in her mouth. "Ish really good" The others nodded in agreement. Helga noted the array of snacks that was spread out and picked up the unopened package of powdered donuts with a smile.

"This better have been for me kiddo because I'm stealing them," She nudged her son with her foot and he hummed while his eyes were trained on the screen. Watching the two characters fight with absurd strength and power.

"They are, there is also a yahoo in the fridge for you"

Helga smiled and leaned down and kissed the top of his head "A man after my own heart," She smoothed his hair and he began to fuss.

"Urh mom! Quit it" He ruffled his hair back into a mess and she laughed before heading back to the kitchen. She pulled out a plate and tore open the paper bag that contained her dinner for the evening. The grease stains making the bag tear more easily.

Once she loaded up her plate, she briefly remembered the invitation that Rhonda had given her today and set the plate down on the counter for a moment. She rummaged through her purse to find it still in there. Reminding her of the hell she would be subjected to if she did go or not.

If she didn't Rhonda would cause a fuss at work which wasn't good for her.

If she did Rhonda would cause a fuss at the reunion and that wasn't good for her either.

And what the hell was she going on about her texting Rhonda? Helga personally refused to have her number saved on her phone. The only reason the blonde could come up with was that Rhonda hadn't broken her habit of sprinkling white lies in her sentences like it was a seasoning.

She opened the envelope and was gifted with the scent of flowery perfume that made Helga gag and overly fancy script that was a little hard to make out.

" _Dear Ms. Helga Pataki,_

 _You are cordially invited to the fabulous and glamourous PS 118 10 year High school reunion at the appropriate daring address of PS 118 564 34th ave in Hillwood on June 20th. As a symbol of friendship and comradery our graduating class shall reunite in civilized get together. In the motto of our high school "_ _ **Simul Morabantur**_ _" We shall reconnect and stay together as we did in our youth._

 _Hosted by Mrs. Rhonda "Gammplethorp" Lloyd and will be fully catered with an open bar and the following events will proceed in the order they are listed:_

 _-Greet and mingle_

 _\- Dinner with live band performance_

 _\- Opening greetings and speech from class valedictorian "Dr. Phoebe Johnesson Heyerdahl" and Rhonda Gammplethorpe Lloyd_

 _\- Slideshow and graduation video year review_

 _\- Most likely awards year book comparisons_

 _\- Music, mingle and Dance_

 _-Closing toast_

 _The evenings attire is Semi formal/casual and the invitation is needed to gain access into the reunions. Please RVSP as_ _ **XXX-XXXX**_ _"_

She rolled her eyes and groaned inwardly. She knew she wouldn't hear the end of it if she didn't attend. Plus, there was the possibility of Rhonda spilling Helga's secrets if she had too much bubbly champagne. She set the invitation down and closed her eyes. Imagining the pleasant view of her hands around Rhonda's neck as she wrung it out.

She couldn't actually blame Rhonda for giving her an invitation to this event. If anyone was to blame it would be that stupid Football headed moron in her IT department who knew NOTHING about IT work. That was an entirely different issue she didn't even wanna think about tonight. She picked up her plate and headed towards the living room to join the kids in their movie.

"Which one is this?" She asked as she settled down next to her son.

"New Broly movie for Dragon ball" Teddy replied as he stole a dumpling off his mother's plate.

"Wait they made a third?" Helga scooped some fried rice into her mouth.

"No, this one is like a revision of the first except this time the original author got involved" Teddy whispered quietly. Helga nodded and ate her dinner quietly while watching the rest of the movie with the kids. After it ended Teddy bid his friends goodbye and helped his mother clean up the living room. Helga washed her dishes as Teddy vacuumed the living room floor and eventually tucked him into bed and wished him good night before going about her own nightly routine.

While she lay in bed she stared at the invitation. Wondering exactly what to do.

* * *

A/N 2: Well Thank you for reading the second chapter. I don't really know when the third chapter will be out but reviews and messages to my tumblr would really give me a lot of inspiration and would help me work faster. Plus you'd get to see art I have made for the fic. Find me at keybywrath

Thank you very much for staying tuned and I hope to see you again!


End file.
